User blog:WhitePinoy/Blog Update
My Grade So guys since it's Christmas Break I have decided to come back to this wiki. My grade did not turn up like I expected it to be. But any-who, I have decided to come back, and don't worry too much, it's just a C+. The next section I'm going to go deep into something that may not be appropriate for this wiki? My Interests Sims 3/Sims Series - So before I chose to enter the Wiki, I used to be very active at a site that relates to my former favorite game, The Sims 3. I had a lot of those games when I was growing up about somewhere in the middle of the year of 2005. I would sometimes get taunted at school, If I were to ever speak or disscus about the game, because of how people stereotype the players as, "virtual losers". The reason I loved the game was because, I am a very "Artistic" person. Ever since I was young, I've always wanted to become an animator, but I found interest with the game because In my opinion, it was an art program, and I chose to buy more of it until I reached one last expansion pack. But I left because the spark I had with the previous game, for some reason went missing, so I only go there on occasions to speak with my old friends. Lollipop Chainsaw - I don't have the game, but I do wish I did. I typically draw cartoons, my favorite genre of art. I like the Game Lollipop Chainsaw for it's uproaring humor, choice of art style, childish story and art methods used in the game. Typically when you think of a game that has zombies in it, it is a horror game, but It's a very enjoyable game for many of the appropriate age. I also admire it because of the many music genre's and sub-cultures they added into the game (but I'm dissapointed that they would use stereotypes to describe them). And the levels are worth while. Mirror's Edge - I had this game for a while and I'm still impatient for a sequel. Mirror's Edge is a game that talks about a character named Faith who works as a runner to send information around the city. She does this with her parkour skills, which makes things look just "cool". Not only that you see from her perspective, making it feel like you have a body of a gymnast. I like the game not only for the choice and ability of travel, but also for the music and deep emotional story that's within such a short story. There are more games I have and like, but I don't want to bury the blog with a different media variant. My Artwork Since we've last spoke about it, I've had advanced more in my art skills. I try using more bright colors and contrast it with different shades of darkness. Also I have more interesting backgrounds than what was previously seen as well as more tactics seen in my program. http://whitepinoy.deviantart.com/ Based on my Art I'm just going to ask you some Questions - "If you were a robot what would you be?" - The Neophiles "If it was the end of the world, what would you have done?" - The Gang Category:Blog posts